


Little Boy Blue, Come Blow Your Horn

by reeby10



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Dream Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Teen Ben Solo, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Sex, Virgin Ben Solo, Writing Rainbow Treats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-22 18:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Ben's secret fantasies come to life in a dream.





	Little Boy Blue, Come Blow Your Horn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/gifts).



> Title from the Mother Goose rhyme bc I thought it was funny and fitting ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Ben was pretty sure he was dreaming. There was no other explanation for how he was in Luke’s quarters, Luke kneeling over his prone form, kissing down his neck. It was something Ben had thought about a lot — his shameful, secret lust for his uncle — but he knew it wasn’t something Luke would every actually do.

But whether it was a dream or his fantasies somehow coming to life, it didn’t matter. Ben was going to enjoy himself for as long as he could.

There was only an inch or two of space between their bodies, but that was too much. Ben thrust up as much as he could, pressing their bodies together, drawing out a moan from his uncle. The mouth at his throat moved, coming up to meet his own, and he clumsily returned the kiss. Some of the other apprentices had experimented with kissing behind Luke’s back, but Ben never had, so at sixteen, this was his first kiss.

Luke didn’t seem to mind his inexperience, gently guiding their mouths until Ben thought he could happily drown in the kiss. With Luke’s hips thrusting against his, he was afraid that it was all going to be much and he’d come too soon. He didn’t want to wake from this dream yet.

“Don’t worry,” Luke said, breaking away from their kiss. He looked as flushed and ruffled as Ben felt, which was quite a compliment. “I’m going to take care of you.”

Ben shivered, delighted by his uncle’s words. This really was every fantasy he’d played through in the dark, trying to bring himself off quietly enough that none of the other apprentices would hear. But it was better than that too because he could feel the warmth of Luke’s body pressing against him from bare chest to groin, making it feel so incredibly, wonderfully real.

“I want you to fuck me,” Ben replied, because if this was a dream, why not ask for exactly what he wanted?

Suddenly, Ben’s sleep pants were gone, leaving him to shiver a little in the cool night air. Luke smiled and leaned down for another kiss. Ben lifted his legs to wrap around his uncle’s now also unclothed waist, loving the press of skin on skin that started to warm him up immediately.

A moment later he felt something pressing at his ass. He tried to relax, focusing on Luke’s tongue in his mouth. He knew vaguely that there was usually more prep for sex, that there should have been some sort of oil or something, but he supposed that was unnecessary here. It was one of the benefits of this being only a dream.

Luke gave a sudden thrust, entering Ben in one swift move. Their mouths separated as Ben gasped for breath through a moan. It felt so good to have his uncle inside of him. It was better than he’d ever imagined it would be.

There was barely pause for adjustment before Luke pulled almost all the way out and then thrust back in, setting up a punishing rhythm. It was all Ben could do to clutch at his shoulders, back arching off of his bed with pleasure. They were both too far gone to kiss anymore, but they panted against each others mouth, intimate in a whole new way.

Ben wished it could go on forever, but even in this dream, he was young and inexperienced. There was no way he could hold out for long. He could feel his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach until on a particularly hard thrust, that tension came to a head.

He came with a strangled shout, fingertips digging into Luke’s shoulders, his body a taut bowstring as his orgasm hit so hard that his vision whited out. Vaguely, like the sound was coming over a great distance, he could hear Luke groaning above him as he came as well.

When his vision cleared, Ben had to blink again, looking around. He was back in his own room, no longer in Luke’s, and his uncle was nowhere to be seen. He looked down at his body and saw that his sleep pants were still on as well, though he could feel the uncomfortable stickiness that indicated he’d come in them.

Hands shaking a little with the vestiges of the dream, he slipped his pants off and cleaned himself up as best he could before tossing them to the side to be dealt with in the morning. As he lay back against the bed, he couldn’t help but think back to the dream. It had all felt so _real_. His skin still vibrated with Luke’s touch, nothing more than a phantom caress now that he was all alone in his own room, and if he concentrated, he could still taste him on his lips.

He shivered at the pleasure of that memory and closed his eyes. Just a dream.


End file.
